All These Worlds
by 0zer0
Summary: Post season 3. Assumes they got the warehouse back, but without HG. Lucky for Myka OTHER Helena's exist...
1. Chapter 1

All these worlds...

Part 1

Helena Wells made no effort to hold in the scream of pain as her body was slowly forced out of the invisible vortex and into the world once more. A world, anyway. She was fairly certain it wasn't her own. Collapsing to the hard concrete floor of the Warehouse the minute her feet touched down she curled into a fetal position panting. Every muscle in her body burned including her heart and lungs. She had learned to stop fighting it. Learned to just wait the transition out.

Eventually she rolled onto her back and stared up at the bright lights and flashing red alarms visible above the high shelves full of artifacts she had materialized between. Slowly her dulled senses began to sort out the sound of loud alarms and knew someone would be there shortly to investigate the disturbance. She may have been getting used to the process of slipping between worlds but the people she inevitably ran into always seemed so surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Shifting her head at an odd angle Helena smiled up at the angry man looming over her with a charged tesla most definitively pointed at her. Not moving she smiled. Some things were the same in every world it would seem. "Hello Arthur."

The completely unperturbed tone of the woman laying prone on his Warehouse floor threw Artie for a moment. He had been startled out of a relaxing cup of tea and a quiet game of chess with Claudia by the very loud sound of alarms shrieking across the Warehouse floor. The two of them had quickly jumped to the computer to determine the cause and Artie had used the zip line to get to the location quickly. In moments the young woman would be by his side. Most likely toting a vat of neutralizer. He hoped she brought a big one. They were going to need it. "Don't. Move."

Helena smiled at his tone. Yep. Agent Nielson had met the H.G. Wells of this world. "Very well. I'll just lay here then." Since she didn't think her legs were ready to hold her up yet she didn't mind at all remaining lying flat on the floor. Even spreading her arms out away from her sides so as to give him no reason to tesla her. Like the last Artie had done...

Artie kept his tesla trained on HG while he fumbled for his farnsworth. He didn't know how the woman had gotten in or why she seemed so docile, but he needed more than just Claudia for back up.

"Whats up Artie?"

Pete's face filled the small screen on his farnsworth but Artie barely spared him a glance watching the woman on the floor for any sign she was about to move. "I need you and Myka here now!"

Something in his tone must have clicked for Pete as he didn't hesitate. "We are on our way. Whats going on?"

"Just get here." Artie could hear Claudia approaching. "And come armed." Flipping the farnsworth closed he shifted to put up a hand to halt the young woman as she came around the end of the aisle behind him. "Stay there Claudia."

Freezing in her tracks, Claudia stared at the older mans back before darting her eyes to the woman laying on the floor seemingly immobile. "Wha? HG? What did you do to her?" Claudia made a move to go around Artie but he quickly stopped her with one arm.

"No! We don't know why or how she is here Claudia!"

"You could try asking me." Helena had been listening and was relieved when Artie had called Pete and Myka to join him at the Warehouse. There had been a world where the two agents had never been agents... She was glad they were here this time. Shifting her head once again, Helena smiled up at the two people staring down at her. Artie still holding his tesla and Claudia with such a look of longing that Helena felt her throat constrict at the obvious pain. "Hello darling. It is good to see you."

"HG." Claudia practically whimpered. The woman lying on the floor, the woman that Claudia had felt cheated out of getting to know, the woman who had died to save her family. "Your dead."

Rolling her head back around to face the ceiling Helena wiggled her fingers and toes a bit. Taking a deep breath she let the scent of apples comfort her as the cold concrete floor under her chilled her nearly as much as Claudia's statement had. "Oh dear. That is a new wrinkle."


	2. Chapter 2

All these worlds...

Part 2

"Arthur, would it be okay with you if I sit up? This floor is quite uncomfortable." Helena waited patiently for his answer. He and Claudia had remained a few feet away from her with the young woman slowly inching her way closer and Artie trying to stall till back up could arrive. He had even called Mrs. Frederic who, as far as Helena could tell from the tone of her voice over the farnsworth, was completely unsurprised that Helena Wells was apparently alive and well lying on the floor of the Warehouse. She had heard the Caretaker telling Artie to make her comfortable till she arrived. Apparently the man was choosing to ignore that order.

"And chilly." Now that the pain of going through the vortex had faded her current condition was getting rather unacceptable.

"Artie man, come on. She saved your life remember? You are treating her like none of that happened." Claudia was getting annoyed. Fine that Artie didn't trust HG completely but refusing to let her even move from the cold floor was ridiculous. "She hasn't done anything wrong. Besides not being dead, and I bet she has a really good explanation for that. Right HG?"

"Yes indeed Miss Donovan. Yes indeed."

Artie glared down at HG. "Fine. You can sit up, but keep your hands out where I can see them."

"Thank you." Attempting to sit up, Helena groaned as her muscles reminded her of her most recent journey. Before she knew it, or Artie could stop it, Claudia was by her side helping her to stand. Once on her feet she attempted to step back with her hands up to keep Artie from feeling the need to shoot her, but instead found herself clasped tightly around the middle with an abundance of red hair tucked under her chin. Carefully she let her own arms wrap around the young woman's shoulders hugging her tightly. "It is okay Claudia. Its okay."

Artie could only watch as a woman he still barely trusted, and most definitely thought was dead, gave comfort to his young charge who had lost so many. In that moment he realized that Myka and Pete's reactions were going to be equally emotional. Finally dropping his tesla to point at the floor and not at their visitor he shifted away slightly giving them a moment of privacy. He could hear the soft British voice offering quiet reassurances.

Feeling the farnsworth buzz Artie pulled it out of his pocket and opened it to be greeted by Myka's concerned face.

"Artie, we are pulling up to the Warehouse now. Whats going on?"

At the sound of Myka's voice Artie saw Helena look up. "Meet us in the office. You will see when you get here." Not waiting for her to ask more questions he closed the farsworth. What could he possibly say? There weren't words to prepare someone for what Myka was about to walk into.

Taking in Helena's disheveled appearance, something he could honestly say he had never seen before, he hesitated. "Can you walk back to the office? I can go get the cart..."

"Nonsense. The walk will get my blood flowing." Helena gave a dismissive waive but paused as Claudia and Artie both looked at her strangely. "Of course you both thought I was dead so that is a rather strange thing to say."

Claudia bent to pick up the bucket of neutralizer she had dropped before quickly returning to the Victorian's side. "Very high on the strange scale HG, and that's saying a lot around here..."

"I suppose it is." Helena smiled fondly at the girl walking beside her and brushed a lock of red hair out of her face without breaking stride. "I am glad you are unharmed Claudia."

Claudia gave a confused look. "I wasn't even here HG... When you saved them I wasn't here. Remember?"

"Ah. A difference." Helena tucked her hands in her pockets as she let her gaze drift away trying to see any other changes.

Artie, despite himself, was breathing heavily trying to keep pace with the two women but still managed to huff out a question. "What do you mean? A difference?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Helena smiled sadly, "I had hoped for a moment I had gotten lucky, but it seems not."

"I don't know HG, back from the dead sounds pretty damn lucky to me!" Claudia bumped the taller woman's shoulder. "Myka is going to be so happy to see you! How did you do it? How did you survive the explosion? And where have you been all this time?"

If anything Helena's smile got sadder. "Did your Warehouse explode as well then?"

Artie stopped abruptly causing both Helena and Claudia to stop and look back at him expectantly. "You are from another time line? Another dimension?"

Helena's shoulders slumped slightly. "A parallel earth. Yes." She turned solemn eyes to Claudia. "I am so sorry. I am not your HG."

Claudia looked crushed and Artie put his hand on his young charge's shoulder in empathy. "Lets let her explain to everyone at once in the office."

Helena nodded a silent thank you. She had a few hundred yards before they got to the office stairs. Before she would have to face these people who were not really her friends and family and explain to them, again, how she was not who they thought she was. And then somehow convince them to help her move on to another world in the hopes of getting home.


	3. Chapter 3

All these worlds...

Part 3

Myka strained her eyes as she stared out across the Warehouse floor hoping to spot Artie or Claudia. Or a hint as to what was going on. Pete was using the binoculars but neither had spotted their coworkers in the long aisles of artifacts yet. "He told you to come armed?"

"Yeah. He looked pretty wigged out. For Artie anyway."

Resting her hands on the railing Myka let her gaze and thoughts travel across the vast space in front of them. They had only had the Warehouse and Mrs. Fredric back for a few months. Sometimes she still couldn't believe they had done it. Had managed to bring it all back. Well, not all of it. They had still lost people.

Pete glanced over at his partner and immediately recognized the look of sadness on her face. It had been there for months. He had thought it would fade with time. With the Warehouses' return. But some things remained missing. Perhaps the most important things. Friends. Dear friends. People you had hoped for more with... it was hard to let go of what could have been. And even though Myka didn't talk about it Pete knew. He knew a lot of things about his partner.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of his boss coming around the corner of an end aisle. Followed by Claudia, and... here his mind couldn't believe what is eyes were seeing. Perhaps the last missing piece had finally come home. "Ahhh, Myka..." Shoving the binoculars at her he stood up strait. "Aisle 11B3"

Myka immediately trained the binoculars on the space Pete indicated and quickly jerked them back down. "Pete... is that?"

Grinning he just nodded, "I believe it is."

"Oh my god!" Myka spun quickly and ran down the stairs. Hitting the Warehouse floor at a full run she didn't even notice if Pete was following her. Didn't care. She had just seen a ghost. And until she touched the woman with her own hands nothing else mattered.

Rounding the end of the aisle she had seen Artie, Claudia, and unbelievably Helena casually strolling up Myka came to an abrupt halt. Her face pale in the artificial light and her breath coming far faster than the short run should have caused. "Helena."

As the three came to a stop in front of the waiting agent Helena smiled, "Hello Myka. It is good to see you."

Artie and Claudia looked awkwardly between the two for a moment until the young woman grabbed her boss' arm and started to pull him away. "We'll just be upstairs... not listening."

Artie sputtered and tried to catch Myka's arm as she approached the woman who should have been dead. Blindly side stepping Artie's hand as she only had eyes for Helena. "Myka. That isn't-"

But Claudia cut him off, "Give 'em a minute Artie. Really." Holding the older man's gaze Claudia had one of those surreal moments when she realized she understood something better than the man she viewed as her teacher and guide. She understood the very human dynamic going on at this very unexpected reunion. While she was fairly certain Myka and HG had not been lovers Claudia was equally certain that was simply a matter of circumstance. Had fate allowed them the time it would have been inevitable.

Leaving the two women behind for a private reunion they met Pete at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"Holy crap!"

"No kidding man!"

Pete made to step forward but Claudia stopped him. "Lets give 'em a minute." Their gazes met in immediate understanding and Pete nodded before turning around and heading back up the stairs trailing a smiling Claudia and a scowling Artie.


	4. Chapter 4

All these worlds...

Part 4

Myka barely noticed Artie and Claudia leaving. Their departure however was an invisible signal that released her from the frozen stance she had taken at the end of the aisle. Quickly striding forward she had her arms wrapped tightly around Helena's body with her face pressed into the other woman's neck trying with everything in her to not burst into tears at the feel of the very much alive HG Wells in her arms.

"Myka. Darling..." Helena was very glad to see her friend, or this worlds version on her friend, but the clear and utter distress was unexpected. Though she didn't hesitate to return the hug. This was her best friend. The woman who had helped her cope in more ways than she could ever say thank you for. But this desperate hold spoke of something more... And Helena's heart froze at the thought of having to tell this Myka the truth.

Myka pulled back slightly to meet Helena's gaze. Taking the other woman's face in her hands words began tumbling out. Words she had wanted to say but had realized too late to ever voice them. "I love you. I am soo glad to see you. I don't care what you had to do to get here. I love you. God bless that big beautiful brain of yours..."

And then Myka was kissing the woman in front of her. No more hesitating. She had lost her twice already and had let fear hold her back too many times. It kept her from responding to Helena's tentative flirting and touches. Rules, boundaries, her own fear of losing another person had all kept her paralyzed from responding. And in the end she had lost everything anyway and the pain had not been less for having never crossed the line from friendship to lovers.

Surprised, Helena at first didn't respond to Myka's kiss, but that didn't last long. The passion and feeling behind it was irresistible, and before she knew it her own hands had buried themselves in curly red tresses. Feeling Myka shift more into her body as Helena welcomed the kiss the Victorian tried not to moan. This was so wrong.

Helena broke away from the kiss the minute she realized she was responding in a way completely outside the bounds of friendship she held for her own Myka. This feeling, while not unwelcome, was inappropriate and unfair to this world's Myka. Clearly they had had a far different relationship than the one she had experienced. "Stop. I have to tell you something."

Myka felt Helena pull away and opened her eyes to the worst possible response to her kiss. The utter confusion and fear on the face before her causing an unexpected stab of disappointment, pain, and embarrassment. Dropping her hands, Myka stepped back and wrapped her own arms around herself to contain the confusing emotions. "I'm so sorry... I thought... and you are back and I am soo so glad you are alive. Please forgive me... I I was..."

Helena followed the retreating form trying to catch Myka's eyes. "Don't apologize. Please don't. The kiss was beautiful and I am sorry." Catching Myka's shoulders before she could turn away Helena used one hand to force Myka's chin up to meet her gaze. Staring into wounded green eyes made her wish like hell she was this worlds Helena. "Look at me. Myka, I am so sorry. I am not your Helena."

This brought Myka up short as she stared at the familiar face before her. "What?"

Hating the pain she was causing Helena gently caressed Myka's cheek. "I am so sorry Darling. Artie and Claudia said I – she – is dead? She isn't back. I am not her." Pausing, Helena closed her eyes and finally took a moment to asses how she was feeling and was surprised to realize the terrible shaking and nausea that had plagued her since jumping through the portal in her world was absent, and she suspected the reason why. Opening her eyes she met Myka's tear filled gaze. "I can't feel her. She is gone Myka. I am so sorry for your loss."

Pulling away Myka turned her back to Helena pressing one hand against her mouth trying to physically restrain the sob that wanted to burst forth. Taking a few deep breaths she straitened her shoulders steeling her resolve to deal with the current situation. There would be time later, when she was alone, to take out her feelings and deal with them. But not now. Turning back around she stared down at Helena. "Explain."

Helena was startled by the rapid change in Myka. She had put all her emotions away so quickly Helena found herself taken aback. "Myka..."

"Explain. Or should I have you at gun point?"

Myka began reaching for her service weapon but Helena grabbed her arm to stay the motion. "No Myka. I am not here to hurt you. I need your help. Help getting back to my world." Seeing hesitation Helena said the words that this world's Helena had never spoke out loud to Myka. "Please help me."

For good or for ill it was Myka's undoing. "Of course." Reaching out she pulled Helena to her once again wrapping the slightly shorter woman in another, less intimate, hug. "Of course I will help you."


	5. Chapter 5

All these worlds...

Part 5

Abruptly pulling out of their hug, Myka turned to head toward the office. She did not want to feel what she was feeling for this person, and the only way she knew how to deal with the conflicting emotions was to focus on work. On solving their latest problem. There was always another problem... "Come, I think we are all going to have a lot of questions for you and you may as well just explain it once to everyone."

Helena frowned at the lack of emotion on the other woman's face. The joy, and pain, from their first encounter erased into a blank mask of professionalism. She considered the Myka in her world to be a good friend and it hurt her to know that this woman in front of her had suffered so much that she had learned to shut down in this way and if anyone knew how much damaged shutting down could do to ones psyche it was HG Wells. "Myka... Please stop for a moment."

Myka reluctantly stopped and turned to stare down at the woman who wasn't Helena from one step up.

Helena took Myka's hand in her's and smiled gently. "I, you..." She sputtered to a stop uncertain what to say until the woman standing above her gave a small frown exactly as her own Myka used to do when distressed, and then the words she would have said to a dear friend came tumbling out. "Don't shut down Myka. Whatever you do. Whatever you are feeling. Don't shut down. I don't know what your Helena was like, but I can say from personal experience that shutting down will not help you deal with the pain of loss in the long run."

Stepping up to join Myka on the next stair step Helena wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her tightly like it was the most normal thing in the world to do to someone you had technically just met. After only a moment of hesitation Myka tightly wrapped her own arms around Helena's waist telling a similar tale of instinctual familiarity. Speaking softly into Myka's ear, Helena intoned, "You have the face of my very best friend. A woman I admire, and respect, and try to emulate when I am not sure what to do in a modern world. Clearly you and and your Helena had a relationship that went deeper than friendship-"

Myka interrupted in a strained voice. "Not really. We never got the chance..."

Mindlessly stroking turbulent curls, Helena stilled. "But you wanted more?"

"I did, but not at first." Myka pulled back slightly to make eye contact with caring brown eyes that were so familiar it hurt. "And then it was too late."

Gently stroking a stray tear off of Myka's cheek with her thumb Helena nodded. "I know a little something about loss, and I have learned, the hard way, that talking does help. So, for as long as I am here Myka, I will listen any time you need an ear. Any time. Okay?"

Nodding, Myka reluctantly withdrew. "I just may take you up on that. But right now I think we should get you up to the office and start explaining before Artie has a coronary or charges back out here with a tesla and shoots you."

Following Myka up the stairs, Helena chuckled to mask a small groan as she made her sore and stiff body keep moving. "He does seem to really dislike me. What on earth did your Helena do to him?"

"She killed his best friend."

"Oh my god." Helena grabbed the back of Myka's shirt halting her progress up the stairs. As if she was afraid to say it out loud she asked in a hushed voice, "Was she insane?"

Myka paused contemplating the question, "No, yes." Seeing the clear worry in the brown gaze below her she smiled. "Not all the time. And in the end... in the end she was healing."

Nodding her head, Helena started back up the stairs using the hand rail to help pull herself along as her leg muscles strained at their task. "That is good. One of the 'Me's' I came across was quite mad. It was very disconcerting to see ones self in that state." The memory of seeing herself on the other side of a one way mirror furiously writing random words and equations her cell wall caused Helena to want to throw up. They had told her their Helena had gotten much better once captured and put on medication.

"So there are differences in the, what, different earths?"

"Yes, though, as we are close together on the string the differences are fairly small with major events unfolding in similar ways." Digging in her jacket pocket Helena pulled out a bunch of folded papers. "I brought the calculations through the vortex with me. I've been trying to figure out the correct equations that will allow me to reverse my course along the string. So far I've only been able to go forward. Further away from home."

At the top of the stairs Myka stared at the dozens of pages of advanced physics equations that Helena was shuffling through. Reaching out she held the other woman's hands still. "Why don't you wait to share that, and the rest of your explanation, for Artie and Claudia... and maybe CERN."

Grinning, Helena let her hands drop to her sides clutching the formulas that had gotten her this far. "Do tell me your Joshua is with CERN as well? He has been most helpful along my journey."

"Yes he is." Myka shook her head, "You act like you are just tackling another mystery. Not lost in..well, lost in another dimension? Or whatever you call this 'journey' of yours."

Giving a small shrug, Helena headed into the Warehouse office. "I was lost from my own place in the world the minute they pulled me from the bronze. I have gotten used to being untethered."

The words made Myka frown, but she did not ask more questions as everyone in the office immediately turned and started pelting their guest with questions.


	6. Chapter 6

All These Worlds

Part 6

Bombarded by questions the minute she crossed the office threshold, Helena held up her hands. "One at a time, please. I have to admit that I am rather worn from my journey, so please..."

Artie spun one of the wooden office chairs around and pointed. "Sit. And tell us exactly who you are and where you are from."

Eying the uncomfortable looking chair, Helena hesitated before moving toward it rather reluctant to be placed in the 'witness' box. The only thing missing was a hot light under which they could interrogate her. Before she could speak though she felt Myka tug her arm gently causing her to glance back at the taller woman.

"Come over to the couch Helena.." Despite herself Myka moved to intervene between her boss and her friend knowing Artie was unable to see past his own paranoia and suspicions to realize that Helena was running on fumes.

"Ah, yes." Crossing to the far side of the room at Myka's prompting, Helena sat down heavily on the familiar old leather couch. Leaning back in a tired slump she sighed, "Thank you. I think I need a minute..."

Myka crouched by the arm of the couch placing her hand near Helena's but resisting actually touching her. "Take all the time you need. I'm going to get some tea or coffee? How long has it been since you ate or slept for that matter?"

Helena rolled her head to meet Myka's concerned green eyes and felt her heart catch at the look. She was not used to Myka looking at her that way. Yes they were friends and cared about one another, but this was different. It was surprisingly comforting. Reaching out she rested her hand on top of Myka's. "Tea would be much appreciated."

Nodding, Myka stared at their joined hands before standing up abruptly. "I will be right back." Turning away she quickly left the office.

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the Warehouse team watched Myka's quick retreat. Claudia and Pete shared a knowing look before Pete followed his partner out of the room and Claudia turned back to stare at a sad looking Helena.

Glancing between Artie's scowling face and Claudia's concerned one Helena rubbed against her left temple trying to force away the tension headache that was pounding behind her eyes. Dropping her hand she spoke quietly, "I promise to be more careful with her. I will not intentionally cause her pain. She is my friend, and she is a good person, I will... be careful with her."

Artie continued to frown, but said nothing as he pushed over one of the wooden office chairs and sat down opposite their guest. Uncomfortable with the subtext going on between Myka and the Mystery Helena Artie cleared his throat and began questioning her. "Tell me how you got here."

Helena unconsciously ran a hand through her already messy hair and sighed. For the first time in a long time the last thing she wanted to talk about was string theory and its implications for trans-locational travel. The emotions and reactions on Myka's face and in her body language had thrown a confusing wrench into Helena's much lauded ability to focus on a task or mystery until it was solved.

"Geeze, give her a minute Artie." Claudia sat down next to Helena on the couch and tried to smile encouragingly despite the older man's glare of annoyance. Giving the woman beside her a one-armed hug she continued without thought, "Even if you aren't our HG it is so good to see you, and not all destroy the world crazy."

"Claudia!" Artie sharply cut the young agent off. He did not want to tell this woman too much before she had told her own version of things.

Frowning, Claudia eased back from her impromptu show of affection, but kept her arm laced with Helena's. "What Artie? Its good to have a non-crazy HG in the house again. Even if she isn't ours..."

"I think we've waited long enough to hear how this... woman came to be here." Sitting back stiffly he crossed his arms before continuing in a tone of distrust reserved for HG Wells, "And why are we trusting her to just just sit here on the couch like she's here for tea and biscuits?"

"You are letting her sit there because I asked you to make her comfortable Agent Nielsen." Mrs. Frederick's no-nonsense voice cut through the room like a knife causing everyone present to jump slightly at her sudden appearance. Artie spun in his chair obviously ready to defend his distrust but the implacable Caretaker simply held up her hand to forestall his words. "Agent Wells. Welcome home."

Helena let out a long breath. She had to resist the urge to jump up and give the woman a long emotional hug. In each world she had traveled through there were differences, but in all of them the Warehouse and its Caretaker remained constant. Seeing the older woman and smelling the always reassuring scent of apples, Helena could almost believe she was home. "Thank you, Mrs. Frederick. It is very good to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

All these worlds

Part 7

Pete followed Myka into the warehouse kitchen/break area down the hall from the main office. He watched as she added water to the electric kettle before starting to rummage in the cupboard that housed their coffee and tea supplies. Still not speaking he crossed to the refrigerator and pulled out the makings of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Bringing them to the counter he stood shoulder to shoulder with his partner as he laid out slices of bread. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Myka drop her head and a small strangled sound fought to escape her control.

Putting down the knife and jelly jar he turned to face her. "Mykes..."

Holding up one hand Myka silenced him. "I can't Pete."

Frowning, Pete returned to his task. Placing a half dozen sandwiches on a plate by the time Myka had a pot of black tea steeping and a pot of coffee making its noisy way into the insulated carafe.

As they waited for the coffee to finish they both stood leaning against opposite sides of the narrow galley kitchen. Pete had seen this look on Myka's face before. It was the one that said I'm holding it together by a thread and if you say anything I will fall apart. He had seen that look far too often. So he waited.

Myka tilted her head back and let out a huge breath. "Can you fricking believe this?!"

Pete remained motionless unwilling to stop whatever she wanted to let out.

Finally dropping her gaze from the ceiling to meet Pete's, Myka continued, "Can you fricking belive this? I mean really!" Spinning she grabbed the box of loose leaf tea off the counter and shook it at him. "We got every frigging thing in the Warehouse back except HER!" Throwing the box back on the counter she stood with her hands on her hips. "I haven't even looked in that cupboard since before-" Here Myka had to swallow hard to keep the lump in her throat from blocking her vocal cords. "-before the explosion, but here it is. The same damn black tea that Helena used to drink while she was here. But no Helena!"

The circumstances surrounding the return of the warehouse were on many levels beyond understanding and Pete had happily stuck to the Keep It Simple Stupid motto he had learned in A.A. If he didn't need to understand to do his job then he was happy to move on from the tragedy. So he hadn't really given it that much thought. "Well... Artie said that inanimate objects , like the tea, with in the building-"

"Pete! This isn't about the tea!"

"I know that Myka." Pete shrugged and began placing their bounty on a tray to carry it back to the office and their guest. "I'm just following your lead here."

Reaching out, Myka stilled his hands. "Are you getting any vibes off her?" The question was ground out reluctantly.

Turning to meet distressed green eyes Pete answered her question with complete honesty knowing she needed nothing less from him. "You know, at first when I saw her with Artie and Claudia on the warehouse floor, I felt like something was wrong. Like, when you do a jigsaw puzzle and pick up a piece thinking it will fit because the color is right but it wont quite work, but then when you look at it again and you twist it just a little differently it slips right into the spot. And it was like you knew all along that it was the exact right piece." Pete put his hand on Myka's shoulder and squeezed. "When you and her came into the office together it was the perfect fit."

"Aaarrrh." Scrubbing her face in frustration Myka then dropped her hands back to her sides. "So no vibes?"

Picking up the tray Pete smiled. "Nope. Guess you are going to have to deal with her after all."

"Pete! That isn't why I asked!" Myka trailed after him. "I'm concerned about the safety of the warehouse-"

"And your heart." Hearing the gasp behind him, Pete turned back to find Myka stopped in her tracks. "Its okay Myka. Worst case scenario you get a chance to say goodbye to her for real. Best case... well I leave best case up to you. Come on. Lets get some food and caffeine into everyone. I think its going to be a long night of exciting stories."

Contemplating his words Myka slowly followed Pete back to the main office. She knew, and logically could accept, that the woman in there was not their Helena. There had already been subtle differences that no one else would likely notice. But Myka's heart didn't seem to care and wanted nothing more than to rush forward and hold the new Helena as close as possible until she was certain they wouldn't be separated again.


	8. Chapter 8

All These Worlds

Part 8

Helena's voice slowly trailed off as she realized she had lost her audience. Despite Myka's attempt to not allow Artie to 'interrogate' her they had still loosely arranged themselves in a position to do just that. While Claudia still sat on the couch beside her, lost in the pages of equations Helena had given her to look at, the other three warehouse agents had pulled up chairs opposite her with Mrs. Frederick standing silent sentinel behind them. Looking from left to right she read Artie's stiff, arms crossed, body language to mean exactly what he was feeling: he did not trust her. His scowl was so deep his eyebrows looked like one continuous line across his forehead. Pete sat next to him, a half a peanut butter sandwich hanging limply in his hand as his glazed look of incomprehension almost made her smile. Then came Myka: arms wrapped tightly around her middle as she chewed on her lower lip in concentration though the slightly distant gaze implied she was not focused on Helena's explanation of the the physics behind her journey.

"HG... these are... I had no idea you..." Claudia, seemingly unaware of the quiet tension permeating the room, held up the papers in her hands and exclaimed in near disbelief, "You are a fricking genius!"

Helena reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Myka's suddenly alert countenance to look at the young woman sitting beside her. "Thank you Claudia. I did have some help with it along the way though." Looking back the other agents she sighed. "I seem to have lost my audience's attention with such a mathematical explanation though. I fear my reputation as a story teller may be tarnished."

Myka leaned forward at that. "We understand you were researching this-", pointing a finger at the papers Claudia held, Myka continued, "math problem. But why on earth did you test it on yourself? To risk your life!"

Helena briefly felt ashamed for her own recklessness, but quickly dismissed it. It had been a calculated risk. One heavily weighted by the fact that truly there were not many things in the world to hold her back from risk. It was one of the reasons she had not been reinstated as a fully active warehouse agent after debronzing. She had fought it at first. But as time passed and her research in various math and sciences advanced she found herself happy to not be distracted by the never ending pursuit of missing artifacts. Though she never hesitated to throw in with the team to help out when need be. Looking at Myka's distressed face she wondered for the first time if her own Myka felt anywhere near the same level of concern. "I had my reasons... and it ultimately paid off during a most desperate time. It saved lives Myka. That alone makes it worth the risks I took while testing my trans-locator."

Now Artie leaned forward to ask a clipped question. "But what were you doing that caused you jump to another world instead of just another place on your own plane? What were you up to?"

"I wasn't up to anything Arthur. I was simply at work at the Warehouse helping do research for our field agents, Myka and Pete, who were in China chasing down Walter Sykes. I believe he was probably the same person responsible for the damages to your own world? And the loss of your agents? Including the me of this world." Helena saw Myka blanch out of the corner of her eye but by time she had turned her gaze the other woman had looked away. "He succeeded in provoking the Ramadi shackle to put up its protective barrier over the warehouse and, even though our Myka and Pete wrestled him down in the Regent Sanctum in China he did manage to push his wheelchair into the portal."

"He still pushed his bomb into the warehouse?"

Helena nodded at Pete's question. "Yes, though it took us far too long to figure that out. When the shield would not deactivate we began trying to identify the threat. By time we did our options for escape were limited." Frowning as thoughts of those last minutes with Artie, Claudia, and Jane Latimer flashed through her mind. It had taken her more time to convince Artie to trust her invention than it had to actually activate it. "We ran to my lab, once we convinced Arthur it was our only option, and I activated the trans-locational device to transport us outside the barrier and out of danger. A good deal further than I had transported anything, or anyone, before."

"You experimented on me first!" Artie was appalled.

Frowning, Helena shook her head. "Actually Jane went through first... I had only tested it moving small objects or a single person, myself, a few feet at that point so we were going through one at a time. Jane volunteered." A small noise of distress erupted from Pete but he said nothing to interrupt her story. "Once she called us on the Farnsworth to say she had arrived outside the barrier, with all her body parts in working order, Claudia, and then Arthur went through."

"And you went last." Myka spoke in a small unhappy voice.

"Well, I did need to make sure it kept working, darling." Those last desperate moments would be forever in her memory though. Fear for her friends, for herself. It had actually surprised her how desperately she did not want to die in that moment. "I knew there wasn't much time left and jumped in before hearing if Arthur had made it safely through. The next thing I remember was waking up on the floor of my lab, but it wasn't my lab. It was all dusty and dark. By time I managed to rise to my feet and start to orient myself you-" here she pointed an accusatory finger at Artie, "burst through the door and shot me with a tesla."

Pete covered a snicker with his hand while Artie tried not to look pleased with his other self.

"Wait, HG, you said you were transporting everyone outside the warehouse. How did you..." Claudia made a vague gesture indicating the space around her, "...end up playing real life Sliders?"

"Right! I get it! Sliders!" Pete nodded enthusiastically as he reached for another sandwich having finally gotten his head around the situation to his satisfaction.

Having already been through this with him Helena smiled. "Yes, like Sliders Pete, though the mathematical theory I used is very different from what was proposed in that television program."

"Oh you are so not our HG! She would never know what he was talking about!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Lets let her tell her story please!" Myka was nearing the end of her patience with her fellow agents. Helena's story was not setting well with her and she wanted to hear the rest before deciding how angry or impressed she was going to be with this woman from another world. Helena's recklessness with her own life did not sit well with her.

Seeing the frustration brewing in Myka and not entirely certain how to defuse it, Helena continued her story after a quick aside to Claudia, "Pete made me watch the show two worlds ago." Taking a sip of her now cool tea Helena tried to bring herself back to the point. "But to answer your question about how I ended up on another earth from my own I can say that my devise was only built to allow someone to move between distances on a given plane. To do that required a great deal of energy that I had tapped into the warehouse heating system to generate-"

"Geo-thermal?" Artie was exasperated. Had the woman been allowed to do whatever she wanted? "And Mrs. Frederick agreed to that? The Regents?"

"Yes Arthur. They did." Helena stared him down. "I was working FOR them. They not only encouraged my research, they provided resources and assistance."

Sensing Artie's inevitable counter jab, Myka spoke derailing the escalating confrontation. "So what went wrong when you jumped in? Why didn't you end up outside the Warehouse with the rest?"

"My working theory? Sykes' bomb went off: supercharging my transport and snapping me outside my native string into the next one. Or perhaps multiple strings away." Helena glanced at Claudia, "Joshua thinks I jumped more than one on that first trip."

Claudia grinned. "He's a pretty smart guy."

"Yes he is." Turning back to the rest of the room, Helena frowned. "That first trip was was rather unpleasant I must say. The stress of my journey plus the effects of the tesla left me quite unable to function for some time."

"How long were you out Helena?"

Myka's caring question made Helena smile. "A couple of days they tell me."

"Do you need medical attention now?!" Myka rose from her seat. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Helena assured. "A bit worn but fine..."

The entire room took in Helena's rumpled appearance and as a group judged her to not be fine at all, but it was Mrs. Frederick who spoke, "Dr. Caulder is on her way and will determine your level of fitness Agent Wells."

Helena opened her mouth to argue but closed it without issuing a sound. It was wise to pick your battles, especially when dealing with Mrs. Frederick. Or Dr. Caulder for that matter. Helena had dealt with both extensively since coming out of the bronze. "It will be nice to see the Doctor. She is always quite helpful."

Eyebrows flying to her hairline in astonishment, Myka shook her head. "No argument? You are truly a different woman..." The Helena she knew would not so calmly accept time with a doctor. Of any sort.

Helena shrugged, "Who am I to argue. Besides, Dr. Caulder and I, well my Dr. Caulder and I have spent a lot of time together over the past two years."

"What?" Artie nearly jumped out of his chair, "What do you mean you spent time with Vanessa?"

"She helped me extensively after I was debronzed." Helena looked at the surprised faces surrounding her. "Who helped your Helena with her medical and psychological needs?"

Myka let out a strangled sound, but Artie was the one who answered. "We don't know all the details... McPherson took you, and when you came back, you never indicated any medical needs..." A surprising amount of shame colored his voice as it trailed off.

Helena didn't understand the sudden shift in mood among the warehouse agents and even Mrs. Frederick. "Well, certainly I went with James and his wife for awhile as I recovered, but even with them I still had medical assistance..."

"McPherson's wife!? Explain!" Artie was immediately back on the offensive. The James that he knew had not married the woman they both cared about. In the end making them both bitter. Though James' had focused his anger on the Warehouse.

"Yes, Carol, she convinced James to retire and after, to keep busy, he began researching Warehouse history as a kind of pet project. When he came across my history he convinced the Regents, and Mrs. Frederick, to release me from the bronze." Helena watched the shock sink into everyone around her. "I take it your Helena had a different experience?"

Into the stunned silence Pete let out a long breath. "Oh, you could say that!"


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the long delay in updates. I do have nearly completed chapters for each of my other stories as well. But I run in the New York City Marathon on November 4th and perform in a stage production of The Water Engine the week of November 14th so I am a busy girl. I will do my best to update though. Hope its been worth the wait.

A big THANK YOU to everyone who left reviews! They are greatly appreciated (and do keep me on task to complete what I've begun here).

* * *

All these worlds

part 9

"Oh my god!" Standing Myka clenched her fists and nearly screamed her frustration and apparent continuing betrayal by a woman she thought cared about her. A woman now dead and unable to ever answer for her actions. "I knew nothing! She was in pain, and she told me nothing! She sacrificed herself for us and I...I..."

"Myka, you don't know anything for certain..." Reaching out, Pete tried to calm his partner, but Myka side stepped his hand.

"Exactly Pete! I don't know anything!" Staring at the Helena on the couch Myka felt her heart break anew. Reading the empathy and concern on the wrong Helena's face caused Myka to hold up a hand as if she could block the emotions from reaching her. As Helena stood up Myka turned away to glare down at a still seated Artie. "You made it impossible for her!"

Helena watched silently as the room erupted in multiple exclamations and recriminations. Myka had gone on the offensive. Angry and lashing out at Artie and even Mrs. Frederick. The Myka she knew would not have spoke so aggressively to her superiors. It was a little disconcerting. While her Myka was an excellent agent, and a very good friend, Helena had always found her a little too... docile. She had quite enjoyed pushing the woman's boundaries at times, but this Myka she would hesitate to push. Clearly she was more than ready to push back. Before Helena could think how to defuse a situation she was if not the cause then the catalyst for, Mrs. Frederick's calm voice cut through the room.

"Enough. What is done is done. If we have done a disservice to the Helena Wells of this world in the past then we can only learn from that mistake. In the end she gave us all a second chance at her own expense. She forgave us, and I hope herself, for past transgressions. All we can do now is go forward and try to do better. Not wasting the gift she gave us." Mrs. Frederick held everyone's eye in the room for a moment lingering on Artie and Myka before continuing, "The Agent Wells before us now is a person in her own right and we will treat her with as much respect we would any other agent of the warehouse. And there will be no more arguing over the past." Her tone softening, Mrs. Frederick spoke mostly to Myka, "We all made the best choices we could with the information we had. The information our Helena shared. We can expect no more of ourselves than that. And neither would she."

Catching Myka's gaze, Helena spoke to the room but directed her words toward the person who was clearly suffering the most. "Please know that I hold no ill will toward any of you or the circumstances your Helena operated in. This is the fourth, fifth counting my own, world I have come to. And I have seen myself in... a state far worse than death. I have seen myself still in bronze. I have seen myself locked away and medicated. And I have heard, and seen, the havoc I have created for the warehouse and its agents when set loose on the world." Helena could see Myka reacting to each of her descriptions, but knew that holding back was the last thing the woman needed. Even if the medicine was bitter. "In each of those worlds I did not blame anyone for the actions they felt they needed to take against their Helena. But is sounds to me, that in the end, your Helena found a reason to sacrifice herself to save all of you. She would not have done that lightly I imagine." Stepping forward Helena took Myka's hand finally acknowledging that her words were really intended for the distraught woman, "Whatever you did or didn't do for her, in the end you must have done something pretty amazing for her to decide it was more important for you to live. Even at the cost of her own life."

The silence that followed her words was practically deafening. Myka seemed immobilized as tears slowly made their way down pale cheeks. Pete and Artie both looked away out of shame or compassion she wasn't sure. But it was Claudia who acted first. Standing up from the couch she wrapped her arms around Helena in a tight hug that caused her to grunt as the air was pressed out of her lungs. Returning the embrace with her free arm Helena smiled over the red head toward Myka who had finally looked away and was carefully wiping the tear tracks off her face and blinking rapidly to stop their flow. At least one person in the group seemed able to express their feelings.

"Thank you Agent Wells, for your compassion." Mrs. Frederick sounded as unperturbed as always but Helena swore she caught a faint glimmer of emotion lurking under her composed expression.

"Of course. All of you are my friends, and have proven over and over again that you are willing to help me." Helena gave Myka's hand in hers a little squeeze and smiled her affection happy to finally get a small smile in return.

With the tension broken everyone took a few minutes to gather themselves and Helena, after untangling herself from Claudia's hug, took the opportunity to pull Myka aside. Standing close and speaking quietly she said, "Myka, while I don't necessarily wish to share all my personal experiences with the group, please know that if there is anything you want to know from me don't hesitate to ask. Anything."

Myka tried to resist the urge to touch the other woman but it was a losing battle. Raising one hand she gently brushed long dark hair behind a delicate ear before letting her fingertips trail along Helena's cheek only to drop back down at her side limply. Staring into intent brown eyes she had to shake her head to chase away the images of her own Helena in those last moments of her life. "Thank you."

Smiling, Helena nodded. She had practically shivered at the other woman's touch. It was going to be an adjustment getting used to a Myka who touched her in such an intimate way. "It is an open invitation." Stepping back slightly to reduce temptation, she smiled. "You know, my Myka, visited me every day while I was in the hospital... seems she was a bit of an H.G. Wells fan."

Laughing lightly, Myka brushed one last stray tear away. "Yeah? Well, I may have read a book or two by that author as well."

"Ah! Then you and her both have excellent taste!"

Myka appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood and even teased back, "And apparently your ego is universal as well."

"It isn't ego when it is true darling." Helena smiled wickedly enjoying the younger woman's eye roll. "You know what I could actually use right now?"

"What?"

"A shower and change of cloths."

Myka stepped back and assessed the other woman's appearance. Helena looked more unkempt than she had ever seen her. "Well, come on. I'll lend you a set of my spares and you can use the shower in the locker room." It was rarely used but came in handy after an all night mission or 'accidental' soaking in purple neutralizing goo.

Artie looked up from his conversation with Pete when he noticed the two women leaving the office. "Where are you going?!"

"Helena is going to get cleaned up. Call my cell when Dr. Caulder arrives." With that Myka walked out the door pulling their unexpected visitor along behind her by the hand.

For a minute only Artie's sputtering could be heard before Mrs. Frederick interjected. "Perhaps you would like to wait for Dr. Caulder outside Agent Nielson. You seem like you could use some fresh air."

Knowing better than to say something in response, Artie silently grabbed his coat and stalked out the door. Leaving Claudia and Pete to sigh in relief before collapsing onto the couch together.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Looking almost as relieved as the two on the couch, Mrs. Friederick however did not sigh in relief. "I believe you are right Agent Lattimer."


	10. Chapter 10

All These Worlds...

prt 10

Steps away from the office door Myka loosened her grip on Helena's hand but raised startled eyes when the other woman refused to relinquish the hold.

"I find you quite bold Myka Bering." Slipping her hand up till she could thread her arm through Myka's elbow she laughed at the wide eyed look she was getting. "I think I like it."

Nonplussed, Myka let herself be led toward the agent locker room by their guest. "Am I so different from your Myka?"

Giving an impish smile, Helena answered, "I believe there are some distinct differences." Stopping on the threshold to the locker room she frowned. "Apparently not in warehouse décor though."

Looking around the room at the rows of green lockers and wooden benches Myka grimaced. "Gotta love the 1960's avocado green. I don't think its been remodeled since before I was born."

Helena went around the corner to look into the open shower with a dozen nozzles and soap dishes evenly spaced around the green tile covered room with three center drains in the floor. Turning to face Myka she shrugged as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "But it has since before I was born. The green may be unappealing but the indoor plumbing makes it all worth while."

Against her will Myka's eyes followed Helena's hands as they undid the small pearl buttons running down the front of her chest. Just as the seemingly oblivious woman began shrugging off her shirt and vest in one move Myka spun around and retraced her steps to her locker. Fumbling with the latch she let her head clunk against the cold steal and rest there as the sound of water turning on echoed in the space. "Its not her. Its not her..."

Giving herself a tiny pep talk Myka quickly pulled out her spare jeans and a blue button up shirt along with some clean under garments. It would all be a little loose on the other woman but would have to do. Anything that had belonged to their Helena had long ago been packed and placed in the bowels of the Warehouse for storage. Grabbing a couple of fluffy towels from the stack Leena kept ready for them by the door she made her way back to the other end of the locker room. Seeing Helena's cloths hanging off a hook and steam from the shower beginning to fog the nearby bank of mirrors Myka slowed her steps.

Setting all the items down on the closest bench she took a deep breath. "Helena? I've left you a towel and a change of cloths right here." Waiting a beat she listened for acknowledgment of her words. "Helena?" Despite the small voice in the back of her head telling her not to she stepped incrementally closer to the tile archway that led to the shower area.

Leaning just her head far enough to the side to see into the space Myka quickly closed her eyes and pulled back a step but it was too late. The image of Helena's naked back as she stood under the shower spray with her hands resting against the tile wall would forever be burned into Myka's mind.

Sitting down heavily on the bench beside the items she had just set there Myka rested her elbows on her knees and let her head drop into her hands. "Oh god..."

Tilting her head back Helena let the hot water pour directly onto her face feeling it flow down her body she could almost imagine the tension and stress washing out of her muscles and down the drain with it. Finally stepping back slightly she looked down at her pink skin realizing she had probably been indulging herself in the pleasure of the hot water a little longer than she had intended. Quickly using the nondescript shampoo and conditioner resting on the shelf nearby she washed her hair and body. Only as she watched the last of the suds going down the drain did she think about where Myka had gotten to.

Turning off the taps, Helena began wringing the water out of her hair as she walked toward the locker room, "Myka?" The other woman sat on a bench with her head bowed. At Helena's entrance she held up a white towel without looking up. Laughing Helena took the towel. "Are you all right?"

Standing Myka carefully kept her eyes on anything other than the naked woman in front of her. "Of course. I'll just... you know... wait outside..."

"Don't be silly. Stay and talk to me." Realizing her nakedness was the problem Helena wrapped the towel around herself before reaching for the other one to dry her hair. "All the interesting bits are covered now. You can relax."

Myka made a small choking noise as her face flushed with embarrassment. Not at having seen the other woman naked, but at having behaved like a twelve year old boy because of it. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Picking up the comb Myka had left on the pile of cloths, Helena walked to the bank of mirrors and began combing out her hair in the foggy surface. Giving a flirty smile to the woman's reflection behind her she said, "I like being looked at with an appreciative eye." Seeing Myka give a shake of her head at the teasing, but obviously decide to stay and keep her company by sitting back down. Curious Helena asked, "So you and your Helena didn't..." gesturing between them she finished with a bit of disbelief, "at all?"

Shaking her head, Myka sighed. "No. Not at all." Trying not to watch the white towel inching up and down the back of Helena's thighs with each stroke of the comb through her hair, Myka asked her own question. "And you and your Myka?"

Turing around, Helena grinned, "I admit I flirted, but only in the most harmless way. She was committed to someone else and I respected her far to much to ever cross those boundaries."

Frowning, Myka watched as the other woman sauntered back to the bench and sorted through the clothing she had set out for her. Spinning so her back was to her when Helena indicated she should turn around with a twirl of her finger. "Committed to who?"

Helena pulled on the bright red panties with a grin. This Myka had interesting taste in undergarments. "Her husband."

Myka nearly fell off the bench. "What?"

Laughing, Helena dropped the towel and put on the matching bra before pulling on the jeans. "I find the differences and similarities of the worlds so very intriguing. The warehouse locker room is always green... but you are apparently gay!"

Standing Myka turned around without thinking. "I'm not gay..." And then her gaze landed on Helena clad only in a bright red bra and jeans and she pretty much had to toss out any pretense about her own sexuality being on the strait and narrow.

Helena just raised an eyebrow as she pulled on the blue shirt, but instead of buttoning it up she slowly rolled up first one sleeve to her elbow and then the other all the while watching Myka try to tear her gaze away from her body.

Seeing the mischievous look in the other woman's eye Myka shook her head. "You..." Stepping close Myka was pleased to see some of the cockiness slip. "Are." Lifting her hands she began buttoning the shirt from the bottom up. "Trouble."

When all but the last too buttons were done Myka stepped back and Helena let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Laughing lightly she smiled. "I suspect you can handle yourself Agent Bering."

Smiling, Myka sat back down and watched as Helena also sat and began pulling on her boots. "Wait.. Who am I married to?"

"A very nice man actually. His name is Sam."

And just like that all of Myka's equilibrium was ripped away from her again. "Jesus..."

Helena immediately reached out for Myka's hand and held it tightly. Holding tearing green eyes she waited for the younger woman to process whatever she was feeling. When Myka dropped her gaze and tried to pull away Helena resisted and even scooted closer on the bench. With her free arm she reached out and wrapped it around Myka's shoulders pulling till the other woman tilted till her head and rested it on Helena's shoulder. Resting her chin on top of Myka's head she squeezed tightly as silent sobs shook the body in her arms.

All the losses piled up on Myka in that moment. Sam. Helena. Her dreams for the future. The tears that always seemed to be just under the surface lately poured out. Feeling the comforting arm around her shoulder and inhaling the scent of freshly scrubbed skin made it all just a little bit easier to take. Like a tiny piece of her heart had been put back in its place just because of the woman who was holding her. Letting out a long breath Myka carefully pulled back and wiped her cheeks. Giving a small smile she was surprised to not feel at all embarrassed. "Thank you."

Using the end of one of the towels, Helena dried the rest of Myka's face for her. "Of course."

They were sitting so close and the moment was so emotionally charged that Myka didn't even think as she leaned forward instinctively wanting to feel more of a physical connection. Before their lips could touch though Helena pulled back slightly and spoke in a whisper. "I'm not her."

Voice thick with emotion, Myka answered, "I know."

Pausing briefly to try and read Myka's intent, Helena could not resist the need she saw in pained green eyes. Slowly, without breaking eye contact she moved closer and let herself be kissed by Myka Bering.


	11. Chapter 11

All These Worlds

part 11

Helena sat patiently as Dr. Caulder carefully ran an artifact over her from head to toe. She knew what it was going to reveal even if the doctor and everyone else in the warehouse was anxiously awaiting the results. This was the third time it had been used on her after all. Glancing over the doctor's shoulder she could see Myka leaning against the far wall in the medical exam room chewing on her bottom lip.

They hadn't had a chance to speak after the kiss in the locker room. Mostly because Myka had leaped up from the bench like it was on fire and started to leave. Helena had been in hot pursuit, but as these things usually happened, Myka's cell phone had gone off and they were informed that Dr. Caulder had arrived and they should meet her in the medical facility.

There had been no talk. When Dr. Caulder had indicated Myka should leave while she examined their visitor, Helena could tell that Myka was reluctant to do so. Glad that the kiss at least hadn't ruined the concern she had for her Helena quickly said she didn't mind if Myka stayed.

"Well... as far as I can tell you ARE Helena Wells." Dr. Caulder smiled at the woman sitting before her.

"That is so reassuring Doctor." Giving a half smile she looked over at Myka to see the other woman approaching them.

"She is healthy though? Nothing... out of phase or anything?" Myka looked at the various machines that Helena had been attached to during the hour long exam.

Quirking an eyebrow, Dr. Caulder answered without commenting on the geeky lingo. "She is healthy. Though I would say she needs a lot of rest, and some good food. Her electrolytes are very low and she is a bit anemic."

"Actually, Doctor, may I see the read out on that last devise?" Helena leaned forward to see it when it was tilted toward her and nodded. "The last two times that was used on me the number was off by two each time. This time it is off by four."

Myka looked at the display. "What does that mean?"

"Its a measurement of her cellular density." Looking at Helena, Dr. Caulder added, "It is well within normal range..."

Nodding her head, Helena smiled. "Yes. I'm just noting the difference."

Touching Helena's knee Myka asked, "Do you think it means something? Because you are from a different earth?"

Squeezing Myka's hand Helena shrugged slightly. "I'm not entirely certain."

Frowning, Myka looked back at Dr. Caulder as the woman began to shut down the equipment she had been using and pack up. "Now what?"

Looking up Vanessa smiled, "Take her home. Feed her. Make her sleep."

Helena hopped off the exam table. "I'm fine. By now I'm sure Claudia has scanned, scribbled, and expanded on my equations. I'd like to talk to her-"

Both Vanessa and Myka began speaking over top of Helena's statement of intent. Stopping simultaneously, the doctor indicated for Myka to continue.

Staring Helena down Myka spoke carefully enunciating each word. "You are going back to Leena's with me. End of discussion."

Vanessa had to turn away to hide her smile of amusement at the silent battle of wills going on between the two women. When an exasperated, and very British sounding, 'very well' filled the air she figured it was safe to turn back around. "Good! I'll call Leena to make sure she is prepared for you."

In that moment Claudia burst into the medical exam room exclaiming, "Dr. Van! Before you make that call I have something for you to read!" Only thinking after the fact that HG could potentially have been, well, naked. Darting her eyes around the room she was relieved to see that all parties were appropriately attired.

All three women turned to look at Claudia, but Vanessa was the first to speak.

"Yes Claudia?"

"So ah, yeah, well it seems my OTHER self felt that our lovely visitor from another world was less than forthcoming about all the details of her adventures..."

These words caused everyone in the room to focus on Helena who immediately held up her hands in a sign of innocence.

Pulling the hand written notes out in front of herself Claudia began to read, "Dear Claudia, assuming I exist in your world, and assuming HG has not spotted this page in the middle of her very poorly written notes, I would like to share a few things I've learned about our most unexpected guest that I am very sure she is NOT going to share with all of you. Even though she totally should-"

"Claudia! What is that?!" Helena's exasperated voice was lost in the chorus of shhhh's from both Myka and Dr. Caulder.

"Sorry HG. It seems another me wrote, well, me a note most explicitly telling me not to listen to you!" Giving an amused smile at the twisted logic of it all, Claudia added, "Sort of a guide to the care and feeding of HG Wells."

Frowning, HG approached the younger woman trying to grasp the handful of papers in her hands. "Give me that."

Used to this game, Claudia shifted her stance and kept the papers well out of HG's reach. "I don't think so."

"Helena!" When the two agents stop grappling for the papers and looked at her, Myka continued, "Let her read it. Please."

"Fine." Giving a dismissive waive of her hand, Helena crossed her arms and stared at Claudia till the younger woman shifted closer to Dr. Vanessa in what was a clear bid for protection.

Safely on the other side of the room from an annoyed HG, Claudia fumbled with the papers in her hands a moment before pulling one page out and handing it to the Doctor. "This is a copy of HG's EKG from the last world. Their Dr. Van left you some notes on there." As Vanessa started looking and comparing the read out to the one she had just done, Claudia turned toward Myka as the safer of the two women to address. Clearing her throat Claudia continued to read the letter out loud:

_Please take care of my friend HG. I don't know if the HG of your world was off her rocker, ours was rather destructive before being heavily medicated. The HG in front of you, however, is the coolest. Trust me. The things she can do with a soldering gun..._

_Anyway, here are a few things to know. _

_She doesn't sleep. Ever. And not in a hopped up on Red Bull kinda way. She can not sleep. Make sure Dr. Van keeps her prescription full and at least a few times a week she gets a full nights rest._

_She eats worse than Artie. Not the junk food, but the complete failure to remember. Keep an eye on that._

_Give her a hug at least once a day. She acts like she doesn't enjoy it, but she does. Just walk right up and do it. She will grumble but smile after you turn your back._

_Sunlight. The woman will stay in her lab for days on end. Yes she's got the pale British chick thing going on but that's what SPF is for. _

_So, why am I sharing all this with you? Because she is going to tell you a lot of cool stuff about quantum physics, and string theory, and her equations will make all the boys and girls at CERN swoon. What she wont tell you is the full story. About herself or about her calculations which are pointing to a conclusion she doesn't want to admit to. _

_She will argue, but the truth is the space that she is moving through between worlds is getting smaller the further along she travels. Until eventually she will simply not be able to enter the next world and be lost between. And no amount of tweaking or increased energy output will change that._

_None the less, we had to help her move on from our world due to resonance issues being so near her other self was causing. If she is not showing signs of illness then I strongly urge you to convince her to stop her journey. Because based on her equations she will eventually reach a world she can not jump from. _

_If it is safe for her to stay in your world then please convince my friend to stop her journey. It would break my heart to know such a wonderful person, and great mind, and kinda awesome video game player, were to be lost._

_Claudia Donovan_

_P.S. When HG sputters about reading this do it anyway. Sometimes she doesn't know whats best for her."_

Looking up from the pages in her hand Claudia just felt bad for the mix of emotions running across the faces of both Myka and HG.

Into the silent room, Vanessa cleared her throat. "Well, the EKG readings do give me some concern Helena. I would like you to wear a heart monitor for the next 24 hours."

Frustrated and embarrassed in equal measure, Helena shook her head. "I think not. Doctor." Holding out her hand she glared at Claudia annoyed with the girl in both this world and the last. "I will take those Ms. Donovan."

"HG..." Claudia reluctantly handed the papers over feeling like a kid who just let down their favorite teacher.

Gripping the pages in one hand while she ran the other through her hair, Helena grimaced. She was not immune to the look she was getting from the girl. "I'm sorry Claudia. You mean well. I just... I know you mean well."

Staring at the pages crumpled in Helena's hand Myka stepped closer and placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Helena, why do you have all of your notes on paper? And not a laptop or zip drive?"

"Oh!" Having Myka connect the dots suddenly made Claudia realize the obvious. "Because the electronics get fried when you pass between worlds. Right?"

Looking around the room, Helena grimaced. "It is a difficult journey."

Vanessa spoke up again with a thread of steel in her voice. "Helena, I am not giving you an option here. I want you monitored for at least 24 hours to make sure your nervous system is all right." Holding up the paper in her own hand she added, "My other self had the same concerns, and like it or not there are many people that care a great deal about your well being."

Myka gave Helena's arm a squeeze. "She's right. Please. Wear the monitor and then... we go back to Leena's. Okay?"

Helena knew by now that each world she encountered, all the people presented their own issues and problems to be dealt with. In this world it seemed her greatest problem was an over abundance of caring. There were worse problems to have. "Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

All These Worlds

(AN: sorry, I had to re-post this part because I just discovered there was a chunk of unedited and supposedly deleted scene at the bottom of the file! How embarrassing! Its gone now and this chapter ends where it was supposed to. Doh.)

part 12

Helena sat in the passenger seat of Myka's SUV mindlessly fiddling with the sensor attached to her left clavicle as she stared out the window sightlessly watching the countryside fly by.

"Stop playing with it."

At the sound of Myka's voice she dropped her hand limply into her lap and turned her gaze to the other woman who was studiously looking out the front windshield intent on navigating the deserted road between the Warehouse and the B&B. "It itches."

Glancing over out of the corner of her eye, Myka quickly turned her gaze back to the road. "Deal."

"My, aren't you the hard ass."

"Excuse me?" Myka wasn't sure if she was more appalled at being called out or at Helena's terrible use of modern slang.

"Tough girl. Hard nut. Ahh... rule enforcer?" Helena tried to dredge up any other terms she could use to describe the woman sitting beside her.

"I just don't want you to mess up the readings. Is that so difficult to accept?" Myka's exasperation was clear in the tone of her voice.

"Of course not. You are right." Folding her hands precisely in her lap as she had been taught by her mother, Helena smiled. "So Agent Bering, about that kiss..."

Myka gave a small twitch that translated into a obvious swerve in the steering of the large vehicle but quickly righted things. "I don't think we should talk about that."

"Why ever not?" Helena tracked the blush creeping up Myka's cheeks. "I found it quite enjoyable. Didn't you? Its okay if you didn't... but if you did... well then, I think we should most definitely talk about it." Before Myka could speak, Helena added on to her statement just to mess with the other woman. "And by talk about it I mean do it again as soon as possible."

This time Myka made a choking sound as her hands twitched on the wheel causing the vehicle to shudder as they drove down the road. "Perhaps for our own safety this conversation should wait till we are no longer in a moving vehicle."

"If you insist." Helena casually placed one hand on Myka's thigh as she returned her gaze out the passenger window. Smiling to herself as the muscles under her hand jumped and bunched at the contact.

Dropping one hand down to grasp Helena's but not moving it, Myka sighed. "Helena... I don't know..."

Shifting her hand to grasp Myka's, Helena gave a little squeeze but didn't respond enjoying keeping the other woman off balance. She did enjoy the game.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Myka kept their joined hands resting on top of her thigh. "Tell me about the prescription."

"Excuse me?"

"In the letter. Number one: _She doesn't sleep. Ever. And not in a hopped up on Red Bull kinda way. She can not sleep. Make sure Dr. Van keeps her prescription full and at least a few times a week she gets a full nights rest."_

Helena wanted to pull her hand away but didn't knowing that Myka would take it the wrong way. "You and that edict memory... fine, I don't sleep correctly after having been in bronze for so long. The prescription makes that possible. I don't use it all the time and had actually gotten quite good at sleeping without it before-", gesturing with her free hand the space between them, "all this."

"I see."

Turning to look at Myka's profile she watched a small muscle twitch in the other woman's cheek. "What do you see Myka?"

Myka pulled her hand away from Helena's and used it to wipe at her eyes to keep tears at bay. "I see too much."

Turing her gaze away from Myka's profile to stare sightlessly out the passenger side window Helena let out a long sigh. "Me too."

After a long stretch of silence Myka spoke softly. "Please don't make light of my feelings or what I did. Especially as a device to divert attention away from more serious topics."

Helena felt her breath catch and darted her eyes back to meet Myka's briefly before the woman looked back at the road in front of them as she drove. "My apologizes. That was not truly my intention. To make light of your feeling. But I do admit to wanting to focus on more pleasurable topics than, well, anything else at this point." Hand drifting back of to the sticky heart monitor on her chest she spoke softly. "I have no intention of... using you, but... I am so very tired Myka..."

Myka once again took Helena's hand before she could plucked the monitor off her chest and gripped it tightly. "Then tonight.. let me take care of you. I'm sure Leena is making you a special meal. We will eat our fill and then just... relax. And you will sleep. With or without medication as needed."

Smiling, Helena squeezed the hand holding hers. "That sounds lovely. Even if we don't get to kiss again."

Myka blushed but didn't acknowledge the gentle teasing recognizing Helena's need to keep things light.

Leena was waiting on the front porch for them as Myka pulled into the drive way. She had barely put the car in park before Helena was out the door. By time she could get out herself and come around the front of the vehicle the two women were standing in a silent hug that brought Myka up short. These two women had not had a close relationship and the obvious comfort being given and received was most unexpected. "Ah, Leena, as you can see we have another guest again..."

Helena and Leena pulled apart but only slightly before the B & B owner spoke. "Yes, Doctor Caulder phoned with some instructions." Turning to her new tenant with a wide smile, "Please come in Helena. I've prepared a lunch and have a room almost ready for you."

Weaving her arm into the crook of Leena's bent elbow, Helena grinned. "I just realized I am ravenous."

"I am glad to hear it." Glancing over her shoulder as they ascended the front steps, Leena addressed a very confused Myka. "I hope you are hungry as well?"

"Ahh, yeah." But the two women were already through the front door leaving Myka to hurry after them.

Leena had set a light lunch that Helena ate with far more enthusiasm than she had Pete's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches back a the warehouse. Myka ate quietly listening to the two talking as if they had always been best friends. Once Leena left the table to make a pot of tea Myka couldn't resist leaning close and asking, "So you and your Leena are best friends or something?"

Helena's eyebrows shot up as she couldn't help but pick up on Myka's slightly annoyed tone. "Doesn't everyone enjoy Leena's company? She is incredibly giving and empathetic."

Embarrassed by her own behavior, Myka sat back and wouldn't meet Helena's gaze. "Our Helena did not seem to like to spend time with her."

As Leena chose that moment to enter the room Helena observed the woman observing them. "Yes.

I can see why she wouldn't if she planned to betrayed you all." Taking the offered cup of tea, she smiled at Leena. "It would be hard to hide much from Leena if you spent too much time with her. Tell me Leena, did you have suspicions about your Helena?"

Sitting down across from the two women Leena took a sip of her tea before answering. It was really a delaying tactic as she took a moment to read the auras across from her as well as the body language. Giving the question serious thought the innkeeper answered, "Our Helena and I did have a few conversations. Mostly I could tell she was blocking. Everything. Not just me. I had hoped, probably much like you Myka, that just being with us and knowing that she was welcome would slowly break down those walls. I guess you could say that my hope for her goodness outweighed any signs or hints that the darkness, the madness, would win out." Catching Myka's disturbed gaze she added, "But in the end it did so I guess we were both right all along."

Myka made a small choking sound that caught the attention of both the other women at the table. "I think the price was a little too high in the end."

Leena gave a small empathetic smile. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Myka questioned astounded. "She died Leena. To save us. That was a pretty high price!"

"Yes." Leena nodded knowing she needed to tread lightly. Myka rarely allowed anyone to even discuss HG let alone what had happened in the end. She certainly hadn't let anyone in on her pain. "But it was her price to pay Myka. Perhaps she needed it. Needed to do it for herself as much as she needed to save all of you."

Myka grit her teeth not wanting to hear the words. Not wanting to accept that Helena had been not only willing to die to save them, but perhaps ready to finally find some kind of peace for herself. It hurt far too much to think in those lines. "I can't accept that."

A heavy silence fell over the three of them until Helena reached slowly across the table to clasp Myka's fisted hand. "Will you tell me? About her?"

Myka raised teary eyes to meet this new Helena's concerned gaze. Perhaps she was the only person Myka could share her inner pain with. The person who knew her best. No matter what world she was from. Giving a quick nod she agreed but pushed for a small delay to get herself together. "But perhaps in a bit? After you shower and rest?"

Helena stared at Myka's face for a moment before smiling gently. "Of course. That sounds like an excellent plan."

More aware of the unspoken dialog than either woman realized, Leena rose from the table with a smile. "I will ready your room while you freshen up."

Looking up at Leena, Helena smiled. "Thank you so much." Standing also she began to follow the other woman out of the room but paused to look back at Myka who was staring intently at her cooling cup of tea. Returning to the woman's side she reached out and carefully pushed a lock of curly hair back behind one ear pleased when Myka raised her face to look at her. Seeing pain and sadness on Myka's face tugged at parts of Helena's heart she hadn't realized were even still functioning. Leaning down she placed a lingering if unassuming kiss against the corner of Myka's mouth. When she pulled back she smiled. "Come upstairs when you are ready and we can talk."

A tiny bit breathless and unsure, Myka hedged. "You should rest..."

"It will take a while for me to find sleep. Good company and conversation helps."

Seeing only sincerity in Helena's gaze, Myka nodded. "Okay. I will be up in a bit."

"Good." Helena gave one last nod before turning and leaving the room.

Myka stared at the empty door way for a moment wondering what the hell could possibly happen next.


End file.
